No Where to Hide
by Ruri-sugar
Summary: *Finished* Evil guy tries to take Sakura cards to rule the universe and Sakura might not be able to stop it. S+S and a little T+E.
1. Prologe

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Simple, short, and a pain in the butt. Unfortunately, there are some people who are so mean, and cruel, and…and…and…merciless! So, we poor innocent souls are forced to put these on our fics just to make those people happy. *sigh* So, I just wanna point out that I don't own anything! I just borrowed the characters to make a fic. The people aren't mine! The fic is, but not the people! Or the places! Or anything! DON'T SUE ME! OK. I'm done.

Author's notes: My first CCS ficcy! YAY! Remember, now. I make mushy fics. No like, no read. I just felt I should write another fic. I was getting' kinda rusty, and my list of fics was collectin' dust! Hope you like this fic! Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, Takashi, and all those other people in their grade, are in high school. Let's say……freshman year. OK? OK. Touya and Yukito are in college, but they visit Sakura often. I think that is all……OK. Enjoy now!

Oh, yeah! Here is the key:

""=talking

**=actions

~~scene change~

''=thinking

****

No Where to Hide

"I need to have those cards. How can I take them? Their mistress has grown stronger over the years, and I grow weaker. If I have those cards in my possession once more, then I may rule all of the universe! Now, Okibi, tell me, what does the mistress most cares for? What would she do anything to assure their security?" A shadowy figure sitting in a red velvet chair rasped to his servant. He stared into the fire in his fireplace.

"She most protects her family and friends, master. Her father and brother are her only immediate family left. Her mother died a while after she was born." Okibi, the servant, replied. He was the smart servant of the many held in his master's evil hands.

"Does she show any fondness, passion, and affection to anyone?"

"You mean love? Yes, I think. A boy. He is supposed to be a descendent of Clow Reed."

"Well, tell me his name, you idiot!"

"Uhh......y-y-yes, sir. His name is.........Syaoran Li, master."

"Ah...Syaoran, is it? Does he return her affections to her?"

"Yes sir."

"Perfect. Let us see how a descendent of Clow Reed will survive without his little girlfriend with him. Let us see what would happen if the mistress, pushed him away. Hehehehe......yes........I will turn her love towards everyone she cherishes into hate. Then, when they show bitterness towards her, she will find no reason to go on, then we will take the cards from her possession! A great scheme! Commence the operation at once!"

"Yes, master."


	2. First signs

Disclaimer: Not my characters, not my show, not my nothing. I just wrote a fic. OK? I don't own anything!

Author's notes: OK. This is the first real chapter I put on this ficcy. I don't usually do prologues, but I haven't written many fics to compare with, so...........yeah. Well, here is chapter one.

****

No Where to Hide

"A teddy bear? No, I gave her one already. A rose and a box of chocolates? No. Too traditional. Dinner and a walk? No. I don't know! What am I going to do for Sakura's Valentine's Day present!? *sigh* I am so screwed!" Syaoran sighed as he stared at himself in the mirror.

"I better think of something soon, though." He grabbed his hat and walked out the door.

~Next Day at School~

"Ohayo, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura said happily.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan! How are you today?" Tomoyo asked with the same happiness.

"I'm happy! I am going to go to the mall to look for something to give Syaoran for Valentine's Day. I don't know what to get him though. Do you have any ideas?"

"Well, if it was me, I would get him a new costume…"

" *sweatdrop* I know, I know. But I want to get him something…special. That he will remember."

"Anything you give him will make him treasure it forever. He probably makes shrines in his closet for everything you give him!"

"I don't think so. So, who are you going to send a Valentine to? Eriol?"

"Who else?"

~At Lunch~

"Hey, Eriol. I have a problem."

"What is it?"

"I don't know what to get Sakura for her Valentine's Day present. Everything I thought of is either too stupid, or I already gave it to her before. What should I give her?"

"I don't know. I am having trouble of thinking of what to get Tomoyo-chan myself. Maybe a deluxe sewing kit? Or does she have one already?"

"I don't know. I hope I think of something soon, though. The Sweetheart 

Dance is in a few days!"

~By Sakura~

"Here, Sakura. Eat! You look like you haven't eaten in months!" Rika said cheerfully.

"I don't know. I am not hungry for some reason." Sakura replied with a little confusion.

"Good thing Li-kun isn't around to hear that! He would probably stuff food down your throat, and if that didn't work, there are always those needles doctors use to feed people who can't swallow food!" Tomoyo said jokingly.

"You mean he would actually poke holes in Sakura-chan to feed her? Talk about devoted! I would never be able to poke someone with needles and stuff! It is just too gross!" Chiharu exclaimed.

"Syaoran wouldn't do that! He respects my decisions! Why are you talking bad about him?" Sakura defended angrily.

"But, Sakura-chan, we weren't…" Naoko tried to explain but was cut off by Sakura's angry outbursts.

"Yeah right! Just leave me alone!" Sakura yelled as she ran off to the school angrily.

Syaoran walked past her while thinking of a gift, and felt Sakura's aura. An angry Sakura aura. He ran after her to find out what was wrong.

"Sakura-chan! Wait! Stop! I want to talk to you!" Syaoran said confused. Sakura stopped suddenly.

"What do you want, Syaoran?"

"Huh? Sakura. Your eyes. They are red. What happened?"

"What do you want Syaoran?" Sakura repeated angrily.

"Sakura, what is wrong? Why are you mad?"

"What do you mean? I am not mad! Just leave me alone! Why can't people understand I want to be left alone?"

Sakura started running again, and Syaoran after her. Syaoran soon caught up with her and dove at her legs.

"Sakura! Listen to me!" Syaoran pleaded.

"Get off of me! Leave me alone! Why won't you leave me alone?"

"Because I want to know what is wrong with you! It hurts me to see you like this!"

"Nothing is wrong! I just want to be alone!"

Then, Sakura pushed Syaoran off of her hard, and he fell on his back.

"Huh? I……I…….I didn't mean it, Syaoran-kun. I…..I really didn't! I….I'm sorry!"

Sakura ran off crying, as Syaoran stared at her.

"No, Sakura. Don't leave me….please…"

~In Sakura's Room~

"And then, I...I...I pushed him! I didn't mean it, but it was like something made me think I hated him! I don't know how, what, or why, but I just want it to stop!" Sakura explained sadly and ashamedly.

"Don't worry Sakura. Everything will be fine. He probably deserved it anyways." Kero said while sitting on Sakura's desk.

"KERO! YOU ARE NOT MAKING THIS EASIER ON ME! JUST BECAUSE YOU DON'T LIKE HIM DOESN'T MEAN I DON'T!" Sakura shouted angrily standing up from her bed. 

"If you won't help me, then I will deal with my problems myself!" With that, Sakura stormed out of her room and out of the house with Kero staring wide eyed at where she once sat. At where she once cried.


	3. Hide and Seek

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, yeah. I don't own Cardcaptors, just like other people say. The creator should be glad we are writing fics in their creation's tribute! But look! They sue us for respecting their creations and FORGETTING to put, "I don't own Cardcaptors" on the fic we work hard on! How nice! I feel so special! *sigh* OK. I am done now. The "oh-so-generous" Clamp owns Cardcaptors, not moi. Kay?

Author's notes: OK. Third chapter is here! I am actually doing good! I am so happy! Well, enough of my blab, here is the ficcy!

****

No Where to Hide

Chapter 2

"KID! HELLO! ARE YOU THERE?!" Kero bellowed on the phone Tomoyo had given him.

"OW! Stupid stuffed animal! What do you want?" Syaoran said as he switched the phone to his only functioning ear.

"It's Sakura. Do you know where she is?"

"No. I was going to go over there if she didn't call me. She looked kinda mad today. What was wrong?"

"I dunno, but she yelled at me too, and then she stormed out of the house."

"And you didn't stop her?"

"HEY! I AM ONLY 5 INCHES TALL! GIVE ME A BREAK HERE!"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot that you were only a STUFFED ANIMAL!"

"DON'T START WITH ME KID! I ALREADY HAVE A PROBLEM TO DEAL WITH! SAKURA IS MISSING, REMEMBER?"

"Yeah, so how are we going to find her? She could be anywhere."

"Yeah, but we should have Eriol go with you to search for Sakura. You going alone is dangerous. You can't even go to the bathroom without getting lost!"

"SHUT UP! I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU HAD OTHER PROBLEMS TO DEAL WITH!"

"I DO!"

"THEN STOP STARTING FIGHTS!"

"Oh, shut up, kid. I am going to Tomoyo's house. She might know where Sakura is. You go with Eriol and see if you can find her. Eriol has some magic from Clow Reed, so he could be a real big help. Gotta go kid. If Sakura is gone by the time her dad and brother are home, she will have a lot of explaining to do."

~At the Tomoeda Cemetery~

"Mom...what is wrong with me? Why are these weird things going on? What is happening to me? I don't want to hurt anyone...but...I don't know what to do...I...I feel so helpless, and alone." Sakura cried on her mother's grave. Silver tears fell on the stone that bore her mother's name and epitaph. 

"Sakura! Where are you! We need to talk to you, Sakura! There is a new evil here! Where are you?" Syaoran yelled through a fog that silently creeped in the atmosphere. It was only noticed when Sakura looked around for Syaoran.

"Syaoran! I am over here!"

When Syaoran met up with her, she still had tears silently traveling down her cheek leaving a trail of sadness. It hurt him to see her like this.

"Sakura, there is an evil thing here. I don't know where exactly. Eriol is trying to find that out now. Why are you crying?" Syaoran explained, then asked concerned and ashamed that he blabbed and didn't think about how she was feeling first.

"Because I don't know what is wrong with me. I don't know why this is happening. I don't know what I am capable of doing to you, Tomoyo, or anyone else. I could hurt you, and I would know about it!" Sakura cried.

"Sakura, we can find out what it is, but only if you help and want to find out. Will you?"

"OK. Syaoran?"

"Yeah?"

"Umm...I...never mind."

"OK."

~At Eriol's House~

"So, you lose control of your emotions? I have no clue who this is now, but we can find out. Sakura, all you have to do, is make a Sakura Card. The Fortune Card. It will help you find out who the enemy is and what he wants." Eriol explained in his usual calm voice. 

Everyone was sitting in Eriol's living room. He in his red velvet chair, Sakura and Syaoran on the couch, and Tomoyo on the other couch with Kero.

"Make another card? But I forgot how. I don't remember. I don't remember a lot of stuff. Could this be because of the same enemy?" Sakura said in a quiet, sad, and faraway voice.

"I can't tell you that. If I gave you all the answers, you wouldn't learn anything." Eriol answered. "Well, it is almost mid-night. Do you think your dad and Touya would mind if you stayed here for the night? It might be safer."

"It should be OK. I'll call them. I am kinda tired..."

"I think it would be better if all of you stayed here. There are enough rooms."

"Yeah, it's OK." Tomoyo said.

"Yup. Wei wouldn't mind." Syaoran said, yawning.

"Ok, then it is settled. Follow me and I will show you to your rooms."


	4. What Next?

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptors.

****

No Where to Hide

Chapter 3

"So, are you feeling any better, Sakura-chan?" Kero asked as he flew towards his mistress.

"A little. I am kinda scared that I will do something while they sleep, and I won't know about it until I wake up." Sakura admitted trembling slightly.

"Well, don't worry! I feel like I am a bad guardian! Oh, and speaking of guardians, don't you think that Yue should be here also? He does need to know about these things."

"NO! I don't want to hurt him too! If things get really bad, then you can tell him, but promise me you won't do anything right now!"

"OK, OK! I promise, geez! It was just a suggestion!"

"Goodnight, Kero."

"Night, Sakura-chan..."

Kero flew out of the room and into the hallway where everyone was standing, apparently listening to what Sakura and Kero were saying.

"So, should I tell Yue?" Spinner asked, appearing out of no where.

"No. You will respect Sakura's decisions. If she feels it not necessary to tell Yue, you will not tell Yue." Eriol stated. "However, as she said. If things get too bad, then you must. Touya should also be informed. He already knows about Yue, and Sakura, so it should be easy...I think."

"OK. I'll be in the library if you need me." Spinner left the room.

"Do you want me to sleep in Sakura's room? Just in case? Then if anything happens, I could just tell you." Tomoyo asked.

"Yes. You should. It would be easier that way. I was considering the stuffed animal, but he sleeps like a log." Syaoran said, eyeing Kero with "the look."

"Did you say something, kid?" Kero said as he sweatdropped and put up one fist.

"You heard me!"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP PLEASE?" Sakura yelled.

"*sigh* Stupid stuffed animal." Syaoran muttered.

"I MEAN IT!" Sakura yelled again.

~The Next Day~

"Well, I don't think I did anything wrong last night, so I guess I can sleep at my house tonight without a baby-sitter." Sakura said happily and jokingly.

"If that is what you want." Eriol said.

"Thank you so much, Eriol. You have helped me out so much, and I can't think of any way to repay you!" Sakura told Eriol in a grateful manner.

"Oh, I don't mind at all, Sakura. I don't think things would be the same if you weren't here, so I am more than happy to help you. All of you, actually."

The phone rang, and Eriol excused himself to answer it.

"Hello? AAAaaaaaakkk!" Eriol yelped. "Umm...yes...OK...would you like to talk to her? OK. Hold on a second. Sakura, it is your brother."

"*sweatdrop* I knew it! Hello? Yes, I am fine. No, he didn't try anything. No, he didn't make me stay here. No, I wasn't alone. No, I didn't sleep with him. WILL YOU JUST STOP?!?!?!"

*silence*

"Thank you. Now, I will go home soon, just stop being all in my business! I want some privacy! Oh, I am sorry, onii-chan! I didn't mean that! I have just been so weird lately, and I keep yelling at people, and...no...it isn't your fault. Well, I don't think I want to go straight home. I wanna walk for a while. To think. All right. See you later. Bye." Sakura hung up the phone, and sulked back to the couch, and bowed her head.

"I can't believe I did it again. I am gonna go now." Sakura said as she walked out of the room to the door.

"Just remember where we are if you need us, Sakura." Eriol said a little disappointed that she was going to leave and be vulnerable to...whatever it was.

~The Park~

Sakura walked down the clean path in the park. She looked around her as children played without any care in the world.

"I wish I could be so carefree. Those kids don't have to save the world, or have anything strange happen to them, but I do. I have to do things I sometimes don't want to do, and sometimes, it changes me. I don't know what to do anymore. I feel so helpless." Sakura sighed to herself.

"Helpless? I know just the thing. Why don't you come to my shop and I will give you a special drink for the helplessness feeling you have. It always works." An old woman came from behind a tree.

She wore a raspberry shawl over a long pink dress. Her fine, white hair was tied back into a tight bun, and had sparkling, cerulean eyes.

"Ummm...excuse me? What did you say?" Sakura asked hesitantly. 'What if she heard what I said? I mean everything! Why do I have to talk so loud!'

"I said, I know what can cure feeling helpless. I have felt helpless myself many times. So, are you coming or not?"

"I guess...but how do I know you aren't just one of those people who try to get people to go to their store and buy stuff and find out later that what the customer wanted was just a piece of shhh.........crap?"

"You don't know, and you won't. You will just have to trust me."

"OK. Then, show the way. I am kinda willing to try anything right now."

"All right. This way."


	5. ???

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptors.

Author's notes: Ummm...there are none, really. Just read. I have nothing to say.

= dreaming

**No Where to Hide**

****

**Chapter 4**

"So, this...weird looking stuff is supposed to help me?" Sakura asked questioningly while looking at a bubbly, green substance. "This stuff really looks questionable."

"Don't worry, dear. I have had more customers than you think, and I have tried it myself. I never sell anything unless I can prove it to work by trying it myself," The old woman replied.

"If you're sure..." Sakura took the cup of...whatever it was and drank it down in one gulp.

"*shudder* Eeeew...it is really gross tasting!" She exclaimed.

"Well, there has to be one downside to every good. Nothing is all good."

"Yeah, I guess you are right."

"Well, I think you should get going now, it is getting late, and I have to go home. I can't stay here forever."

"All right, thank you. Sorry for taking up your time."

"I don't mind."

"So, how much do I owe you?"

"Nothing. It is on me. I think you needed something to relieve you of your worries. That is my weakness. I can't be mean."

"Well, thanks again. Bye!"

"Bye!"

~Kinomoto Residence~

"Sakura? Where have you been? I was so worried that the gaki did something to you, and, and, and...what is wrong with you?" Touya asked in one big breath.

"Nothing except...I am so hungry!" Sakura said as she collapsed onto the floor. Touya just stared surprised at his little sister and shook his head as a BIG sweatdrop formed on the back of his head.

"Kaijuu...well, your dinner is in the fridge. You should tell otou-san you are back. He has also been worried. He's in the study working on his paper now." Touya said.

"Arigato, onii-chan." Sakura said as she crawled hungrily to the kitchen.

~Later~

"With all this stuff happening, I forgot about Sakura's Valentine's Day gift! I am going to be in HUGE trouble if I don't get anything! Well, she won't be mad at me, but I will be mad at myself! Stupid Valentine's Day. And her birthday is close after that too! This is just not fair! I don't know." Syaoran walked around in his living room making a track of footprints of where he walked.

"Why does love have to be so expensive?!?!?!"

"Master Li. Is something wrong?" Wei walked up to Syaoran from the kitchen wearing a pink apron.

"Huh? Oh, nothing is wrong, Wei. Just that there is new evil here, I don't know what to do about it, Sakura's brother is after me like I'm going to hurt Sakura or something, there is a stuffed animal who never leaves me alone, and to top it all off, there is little holiday called Valentine's Day that is right around the corner and I still don't know what to get

 Sakura-chan for her gift, and then after that is her birthday, and if I can't figure out a Valentine's gift, I am going to have a VERY hard time on a birthday present! Oh, and why are you wearing that pink apron? Did Meilin call you and tell you to wear it again? Please tell me she didn't!

"Huh?" Wei looked at Syaoran very confused. "Master Li, that was a quick change of subject. Which should I help you on first? I think Future Mistress Kinomoto's gift is more important, but if this apron bothers you more..."

"AHH! What else is going to give me a headache?" Syaoran grabbed his head and screamed to the ceiling.

*ring, ring*

The phone rang as Syaoran finished his last sentence.

"Hold on, Master Li. I will answer that real quick." Wei walked to the phone and answered it.

"Hello? Oh, hello, Mrs. Li! Yes...I see. I don't know. He is a little stressed at the moment. Should I give him the phone anyways? Alright. Master Li. Your mother is on the phone."

"No what did I do! Why is all of this happening at once?!?! The least thing that could happen is for all this crap to happen in a course of 4 months or something?" Syaoran banged his head on the wall as he spoke, and ran out of the apartment with anime tears streaming down his face."

"Umm...Master Li has left the building rather quickly. I guess this is his new way of saying he will call you back later. I'm sorry." Wei said with a sweatdrop and he hung up the phone.

~At Evil Thing's House~

"The time...of the...Mistress's...capture is...arriving...quickly." The evil master rasped. "My health...is plummeting...faster than...I had...anticipated. I am...afraid that...I will...have to...place my...plan in...your hands. You had...better not...fail me. If this...does not...work...I will die. But I...am sure...that you...will not...allow that...to happen...right Okibi?"

"Yes, master. You must rest now. I will capture the Mistress tonight. When the moon is it's brightest and the sky its darkest. I will not fail you."

"Yes...and if...you succeed...then I...will grant...you your...long awaited...freedom. You know...what will...happen if...you fail."

~At Sakura's House~

"Hello, Wei. Is Syaoran-kun there? He isn't? Do you know where he is? Well, do you know if he has his cell phone? OK. I'll call him there then. Arigato, Wei." Sakura hung up the phone.

"Why are you going to call _him_ anyways?" Kero asked as he saved his game.

"Because. I like him, Kero. Don't be so mean!"

"Whatever."

Sakura dialed the numbers to Syaoran's cell phone.

"Hello. You have dialed 865-2645. The possessor of this number is not available at the time. Please call back later. Thank you." The automatic machine of Syaoran's phone stated in its robotic tone.

"Huh? That's weird. Syaoran always answer's his phone. Oh, well. I guess he really wants to be alone. I'm sleepy anyways, so I better get to bed. *Yawn*" Sakura said with a long yawn. She crawled into her bed and fell fast asleep.

~Outside Sakura's House~

"Yes. Sleep, Mistress of the Sakura Cards. Sleep. It will make my job easier. If only I didn't have to do it though. But I long for the sweet taste of freedom. My great great great great grandfather wanted his freedom, and now I plan to obtain mine to stop the line of slaves in my family." Okibi stood on the roof of a nearby house. He stared waiting for the sky to darken a little further before he would enter the house of the enchanting Mistress. "I do not know, however, if the cards will protect her or not. They might not, but there is a possibility.  Master did not mention what to do if they did attack...the sky is at its darkest. I must not worry now. Mistress, you are mine!" Okibi jumped to Sakura's roof and prepared to go through the window...

~Eriol's Mansion~

"Huh? Spinner. Do you feel that?" Eriol bolted up from his chair and looked at Spinner.

"Feel what? I don't feel...oh wait...I do. Who is generating such a power?" Spinner looked towards the power's source.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it is by Sakura-chan's house, and that isn't Sakura, Kero, Touya, or Yue." Eriol took out his key.

"I call forth the power of the day and the night.

Sun and darkness release your might.

Release!"

The key turned into a staff.

"Spinner, we have to go. It might be the evil after Sakura. I don't feel Syaoran's presence there, though. You find him. Meet me where you feel my power. Try to hurry!" Eriol said as he teleported to Sakura's house.

~At the Park~

'Why me? It's not fair. I...huh?'

"I feel...something weird by Sakura-chan's house! It could be...the evil being! Sakura-chan! I'm coming!" Syaoran started to run towards Sakura's house.

"Please be OK! I'll be there soon...wait for me."

~Where ever Spinner is~

"Where is that kid? He is not worth all this trouble!" Spinner flew above the treetops looking for Syaoran, but couldn't find him.

"I feel his stupid presence but I can't find him! SYAORAN! WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU?!?!?!?"

~At Tomoyo's House~

*snore*...*snore*...(A/N: I know Tomoyo is the least likely of anyone to snore. That is more like a Kero thing, but I needed her to say _something_!)

~At Sakura's House...again~

"Don't come near me! Leave me alone! Firey! Huh? Where is it?" Sakura was surrounded by darkness. A creature with wings that looked like Cerberus only white with black eyes and fangs attacked her. She looked for Firey, but couldn't find it.

"Where are my cards? I don't have any! You! Weird creature! Did you take my cards?!?!" Sakura yelled at it.

"No, but my master did." The evil Kero thing crackled.

"Well, give them back, or tell him to give them back! They're mine!"

"Hehehe...so. What is your point?"

"Fine! I'll just have to take them from you!" Sakura ran towards the thing, but ran through it. It then held up a blade and struck Sakura in the arm.

"Hehehe...not only was that a sharp blade, but it was covered in resin from a poisonous tree! You will die shortly! Hehehe...Master will be happy."

The thing disappeared as Sakura fell down in agony.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NOOOOO! SYAORAN! Syaoran......syaoran..."

(A/N: No longer dream. This is what is happening, but Sakura is still asleep.)

"no...help me...syaoran..." Sakura cried in her sleep as a shadowy figure drew closer...and closer...


	6. Let the battle begin

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptors.

Author's note: I know I haven't been on in a while, but I have been very stressed out with birthdays, school, my boyfriend, I had to wait for my dad's new computer, I was at my grandma's for spring vacation, and many other things, and I just never had time. I will try harder and since I have my own computer, I might have more time on and I might write more. I don't think many people are actually reading this though, so...I don't think I am making anyone sad...except myself. Well, here is the fic.

No Where to Hide

****

**Chapter 5**

****

****

"Sakura! NO! WAKE UP, SAKURA!" Eriol shouted as he appeared in front of the surprised Okibi.

"And I thought all I had to worry about was the cards and the little stuffed animal." Okibi said irritated.

"*yawn* What's all the racket? Huh? Who are you?" Kero flew up towards Eriol.

"Hehehe...and why would I tell you? Do you think I am stupid enough to tell you that?"

"...keep away from me...they are my cards...they belong to me...noooo......" Sakura muttered still asleep.

"I, Eriol, reincarnated being of Clow Reed, will not allow you to harm the new mistress of the cards. I will do anything to prevent you or your master from getting them. To get to her, you will have to go through me." Eriol said with anger that surprised even Kero.

"Then, you will have to face me!" Syaoran yelled as he flew up to Sakura's room.

"Oh. What a challenge. Look. I'm shaking so violently I can barely see. You are so pathetic. Why would I be scared of you?" Okibi said in a monotonous sarcastic tone.

"Because. I am more powerful than you think. You under-estimate the power of a direct descendant of Clow Reed."

"I wasn't scared of the reincarnated being. What makes the descendant any better?"

"Please...just stop...all of this." Sakura walked out of her bed and floated up above the rooftop where Okibi, Syaoran, and Eriol were.

"This is all so meaningless. Why can't you see that?" Sakura started to glow a bright blue. Then green.

"I am going to kill you, Mistress. Then, the master-less cards will belong to my master, and evil will rule!" Okibi laughed an evil laugh.

"I know your true self, Okibi. You are not truly evil. You are trapped in the world of evil. You try to get free, but you fail. Join us, and I can help you." Sakura held her hand to Okibi. His black eyes stared to water, then turned red.

"So. That is the lowest you can go, huh Mistress? I am the Master of all evil. I will take the cards into possession. The universe will be mine. I will kill you myself. As weak as I am, it will be difficult, but I am stronger than anything you have ever faced." Okibi stared at Sakura with the blood red eyes.

"You use an innocent soul to fight me? Are you scared to fight me in person? You coward!" Sakura looked at him with disgust.

"Sakura! Don't be foolish! This is Jumishu! The Master of Evil! You can't beat him! Don't be stupid!" Eriol yelled.

"The Jumishu? Sakura! If you want to die, fight him. I won't let you die, so trying to fight him will only force me to fight him!" Syaoran shouted.

"No. This is not your fight." Sakura looked to the sky and closed her eyes. The blue light surrounding her turned a deep red. Sakura's night clothes turned into a long red dress and rubies and black sapphires formed on her neck and hair. Her eyes turned red and her hair black. Her hands clasped together, then drew apart to reveal a tiny crystal cylinder. Her hands drew forward and clasped together again to hide the cylinder. As her hands drew apart, a long crystal rod formed. Sakura then took it by the middle and pointed it at the ground.

"I am Sakura Kinomoto, guardian and mistress of the cards. I will not give them up without a fight, and I will not lose. All who challenge me will die a painful death." Sakura spoke with a voice that did not sound her own.

"Powers of the ancient mortals. Hear me. Give me the power to create a barrier. A barrier only Jumishu and I can enter. No other mortal needs to die." Sakura's rod discharged a flame that completely circled Okibi and Sakura. The flame turned into a clear barrier.

"Now, Jumishu. Let us fight."


	7. Sacrifices

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptors.

Author's notes: ^_^ I don't feel like ranting today. I'm too happy. Oh, wait. One thing.

~*~  means a flashback. (I add a lot of these signs don't I?

**No Where to Hide**

****

**Chapter 6**

****

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Now, Jumishu. Let us fight."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Those words rang in Syaoran's head as he stared helplessly up at his only love.

"NO! Sakura!" Syaoran cried out desperately as silent tears fell down his flushed face. Eriol stood next to him looking at him helplessly and then at Sakura.

"That was foolish, Sakura. If only you would listen. There is no way you can beat him." Eriol looked down to his feet. He too started to cry silent tears.

"Eriol. Kero. Please. Please tell me there is a way Sakura can beat Jumishu. Don't let her die." Syaoran pleaded.

"I...am very sorry, Syaoran. I know how much you love her. At least you get to see her. Tomoyo is still at her house and doesn't know what is happening. I am very sorry." Eriol looked sadly at Syaoran. "She has lived a fullfilling life. She has done more things to help others than anyone. I know she won't die unhappy."

"You don't understand! I love her!"

"..."

"...sakura...what happened? Syaoran! Eriol! What happened to her?" Tomoyo ran up to Eriol with eyes filled with anger and hate. She was in her pajamas and her hair was tied back in a braid. "I swear. If you did this to her..."

"He didn't. She did. She...she won't let us help her either. She knows she will die. Why won't she listen? Please, Tomoyo. You are her best friend. Talk to her. Please." Syaoran fell to the ground in despair. Tomoyo looked at him and silently nodded. Then, she quickly looked up to her now changed best friend.

"Sakura! Sakura-chan! It's Tomoyo. How could you do this to us? Why? We're best friends. You are supposed to tell me these things. You...you know that if you ask for help, we will help you. Why...WHY ARE YOU BEING SO BLIND?" Tomoyo yelled. She began to hyperventilate and Eriol went up to her and held her in his arms.

"I...I am sorry, Tomoyo, but you don't understand. I have to try to save your life. That is why I am here. That is why I have the cards. To protect them and the lives of everyone I love. I...I can't talk right now. I have a battle to win. Just leave. All of you. You are just distracting me. I don't want to see you now."

"SAKURA! GET DOWN HERE NOW! I AS YOUR BROTHER THINK IT IS WISE THAT YOU NOT TRY TO PLAY HEROINE AND LEAVE YOUR FRIENDS TO MOURN FOR YOU! HOW DO YOU THINK OTOU-SAN WILL FEEL WHEN HE SEES HIS YOUNGEST AND ONLY DAUGHTER DEAD! HOW HARD DO YOU THINK IT WILL BE TO EXPLAIN THAT TO OTOU-SAN?! DON'T THINK ONLY FOR YOURSELF!" Touya yelled from her window.

"Onii-chan? You're awake? I...I am sorry! I can't talk now! Ahhhhhh!"

"You said fight. Fight already. I'm waiting." Jumishu said.

"You talk about waiting. I am waiting for you to show your real form."

"My real form? You think you are capable of fighting me in my real form? Let's see."

Okibi's eyes turned an evil red, then he disappeared.

"Huh? You coward! Where the hell did you run off to?" Sakura yelled in an angelic yet angry voice.

"Run off? You stupid person! You call yourself a mistress of the cards? I thought you were at least a little sensible!" An echoing voice rumbled.

"Then where are you?"

"Why, right in front of you. You see, I am in my nonvisible form. This is my true form activated with one of my powers. I doubt you can even be worth the effort of my true power."

"We shall see! Sakura Cards! Aid me in my distress! I, Sakura Kinomoto, your mistress, ask you to help me defeat this evil! If...if I should die, then your new master shall be Syaoran Li. Cards! Fuse with me so that we can become the ultimate weapon!"

All the cards in the book in Sakura's room flew out and dematerialized into her. When the last card flew into her, she shot a beam of luminosity at where she thought the invisible Jumishu was.

"Ooh, my. Were you supposed to hit me with that night light? You missed me." Jumishu told her in a rather bored and annoyed tone.

"Well, if you would make this a fair fight, I could probably make this more interesting for your sorry little a...butt!" Sakurasaid angrily.

"Whatever! It isn't like you will be able to beet me anyways." Jumishu appeared right in front of Sakura in a dragon-like form. Sakura stared at Jumishu in fear and couldn't move.

"Sakura! Don't look into his eyes! You will fear him and not be able to fight at all!" Eriol said. "That is how he is always able to defeat his adversaries!"

"I...I am not afraid. I looked into his eyes. They are filled with evil, and try to make me fear him as you said, but I am not afraid. I will defeat you!"

Sakura threw another beam at him. It sliced through a little of his arm, and the other parts of the beam flew past him.

"Well, I'll give you credit for at least scratching me. But, how will you withstand _my_ beam?" Jumishu opened his mouth and a dark band of energy flew at Sakura at great speed and flung her against the barrier.

"*cough* Not bad for being weak." Sakura said as blood trickled down her chin. I have more tricks up my sleeve though. Sakura closed her eyes and took the form of Firey. 

"Firey! Help me defeat this evil! Help me blast him with the hottest flame!" A flare of fire shot up in the air and made a ring around and above Jumishu. It circled him then engulfed him in the flame.

"Oh, my. It is soooo hot. Look. I'm turning into barbeque. That was so feeble, I can't even consider it an attack!" The fire died down, and Sakura looked away doubting that she could beat him.

"Give up the cards and I will spare your life!"

"Yeah right." Sakura closed her eyes again and took the form of the Wood card.

"Wood card! Please help me! Hold him down so I can attack him with the Ultimate Power!"

"The what?" Jumishu said sarcastically confused.

Branches from the bottom of the barrier took hold of his arms legs and started to wrap him in a cocoon type thing (like the one on the eppy where Sakura fights Yue to become the new Mistress of the cards). Then, she took the form of The Light and Dark cards. Silver spears formed in front of her. She took them one by one and threw them at Jumishu. Then as she took the last one, a white light surrounded the point.

"That is to make him good. Or...to try to." Sakura threw the last and final spear, but before it hit Jumishu, it stopped.

"*gasp* What..."

The white glow on the point grew dark, and turned toward Sakura. It struck her in her stomach.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh..........." Sakura said as she fell. The barrier faded down, and Sakura, having no support from the barrier, fell to the ground. The spear vanished to leave blood flowing from her now lifeless body.

"That was boring. I told her she wouldn't win. Cards of the fallen mistress! Come to me!" Jumishu said. He floated down to the ground and back into the form of Okibi.

"..........sa......kura......noo…..NO!"  Syaoran ran to Sakura and placed his hands on her wound trying to stop the blood. The cards rose from Sakura's body and the pink on the cards turned a green color. They floated slowly towards Syaoran.

"The cards? No...your Sakura's. Not mine. She's not dead. Your only mine if she's dead. She's not dead! Go back to her! Go...go back." Syaoran cried. The light card flew under his face and caught one of his tears. Then, the light card rose and fused with Jumishu.

"No! Stay away from me! Not the light! NO!" Jumishu started to luminate a bright color, and exploded. When the smoke cleared, Syaoran opened his eyes to see that the shield card formed around everything except Jumishu.

"You aren't mine. You are Sakura's. I know she's alive. I know it!" Syaoran repeated.

Eriol and Tomoyo walked towards Sakura and Touya ran inside to find his father. Yue appeared in front of Eriol and Tomoyo.

"No one told me anything. I sensed an evil presence though. And I also sensed...that my...Mistress is...gone...gone..." Yue said looking to the ground with tears in his eyes. Tomoyo moved Yue aside and walked towards Sakura and took her hand. She looked hopeful at first. Then her face fell.

"I felt one beat. Then nothing. Sakura is...she's..."

"NO! NO SHE'S NOT! AND IF YOU DID FEEL A BEAT AND IT DISAPPEARED THEN WHY DID THE CARDS BECOME MINE IF SHE WAS ALIVE STILL?" Syaoran yelled.

"Because. They knew it was going to happen and nothing would change it. It was her request as well." Kero said. He was in his true form, and had no tears to shed.

"Why, Keroberos, aren't you weeping for the loss of your mistress and friend" Tomoyo asked.

"Because. I know she was happy while she lived and has gone to a happier and more peaceful place. If I was to weep, I would just not accept the fact that she loved life. She gave her life for us, and instead of weeping for her, I will honor her. I will honor her like she needs to be honored. But...that does not mean I am not sad." Keroberos said.

Touya and Fujitaka came running out of the house. Fujitaka ran to Sakura and held her close.

"Now...I have lost you too...my Sakura..."

Touya looked at Syaoran and said in his most sorrowful yet thankful voice,

"Thanks, gaki. For taking care of Sakura when you could. Thank you very much."

"I did nothing. She did not need to be protected. She was able to take care of herself." Syaoran said.

"Nadeshiko...my wife...our daughter is going to be with you now. You won't be lonely. Then, later in life when Touya and I grow old, we will all be together again." Fujitaka said.


	8. Last Dance

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptors.

Author's notes: This may be my last chapter on this fic. I hope you like this chapter. This is taking a really long time to write so I hope you like this fic at least a little bit. Well, on with the fic.

**No Where to Hide**

****

**Chapter 7**

****

****

"Syaoran. This is a dance, so............dance!" Rika said.

"Rika! Stop it! You know he is still depressed about Sakura-chan..." Tomoyo said in a soft voice.

"Oh, yeah. Sakura-chan...why did she have to..." Rika turned away and walked to the corner where Chiharu was.

"Tomoyo...why did she leave me?" Syaoran asked Tomoyo.

"Because she loved you more than she loved herself, Syaoran. Because she thought you needed to live life."

"I need to think. I'll be back later." Syaoran said sadly as he walked out of the school. He sat down on the lawn in front of the school. A soft sweet song from the school filled the air.

"Sakura. This was our song. I was hoping I could dance to it with you. I would give anything to have you back." Syaoran's eyes closed. After a few moments, he felt a comforting presence. A memorable presence. A presence that belonged to none other than...

"Sakura?" Syaoran's eyes opened quickly. In front of him stood a transparent Sakura in a flowing white dress. Behind her, were silver wings. Her emerald eyes sparkled as she smiled at Syaoran.

"Syaoran. Why aren't you dancing? It saddens me to see you like this."

"Your not here to dance with me. That is why. You left me. I never even got a chance to say a decent goodbye!"

"I'm sorry. I...I'll dance with you now, if you want to. I just hope you don't mind cold fingers."

"For a last dance, I would give my fingers." Syaoran smiled at Sakura and stood up. Sakura walked (or floated) to him with arms open ready to fall into his arms. The song lasted for what seemed forever as the happy couple held eachother in a passionate embrace when Sakura felt a cold drop on her shoulder.

"Huh? Syaoran. Why are you crying?" Sakura asked confused.

"Because I just thought of the fact that I will never be able to hold you like this again."

"I'll always be here to dance, Syaoran. I'll never be totally gone."

"But...I want you here. With me. Alive and well. I want us to get married, have children, live our lives. I want you."

"I want you too, but there is nothing I can do, and if all you are going to do for the rest of your life is grieve for me, then I am sorry. I guess it was bad I ever met you. I only wanted to save your life as well as the whole world." Sakura turned away from him as her wings opened. She knelt down a little bit to push off towards the sky when a hand took hers.

"I don't want to sound ungrateful. I just...miss you. A lot. I'm sorry. I am very grateful. I just feel like I took your life from you by not protecting you like I should have."

"Syaoran, you did protect me. You also did something else. You respected my decision. Just think. If you were in my position, wouldn't you give your life for me?"

"No! Hehe...just joking. Of course I would."

"Well then!"

"Yes, I understand. You can't keep me from missing you though."

"I know, but you don't have throw away your life weeping. Live happy!"

"Only if you give me one last wish."

"What?"

"Finish the dance." Sakura smiled and walked back to Syaoran. When the song ended, Sakura slowly parted from him.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. I...I will love you always." Sakura said.

"And I will love you always."

Sakura leaped up to the air and gradually rose higher. Before she went far though, she glided down to Syaoran and kissed him full on the lips. Syaoran's eyes closed. It felt like a dream to him. Even though she was cold, all he felt was warmth, love, and peacefulness. When he opened his eyes, his angel was gone.

"Back to where all angels belong. I miss you, Sakura-chan." And he walked home.

~The Next Day~

"Syaoran! Mr. Kinomoto invited us to dinner at a restaurant. You are going to come, aren't you?" Tomoyo asked. "He said he wants to thank us for how kind we were to Sakura, and that refusing was futile."

"Sure. I don't really have a choice though, do I?"

"Hehe! Nope!"

~At the Restaurant~

"Thank you both so much. You were the best friends she ever had. I didn't know how to repay you." Fujitaka said.

"Are you all ready to order?" The waitress asked.

"Yes. A whole strawberry cake please." Fujitaka said.

"Alright. It will be here soon." The waitress walked to the kitchen.

"You don't really need to thank us. Sakura was...so nice and we had no choice but to return the gesture." Tomoyo said quietly.

"Yes, we do need to thank you. I know I didn't trust you at first, gaki...I mean Syaoran, but...I'm sorry, and I thank you for all of your help." Touya said glumly.

"It's OK. I knew I would prove you wrong, but I didn't think like this..."

"Here is your cake. Enjoy." The waitress placed the cake in the middle of the table and walked to another booth.

"How about a nicer subject. We must not dwell always on the sadness of the past, but on the happiness in the future. There is a scrumptious cake in front of our faces. If you don't finish your cake, you don't get desert!" Fujitaka said with a wink and a cheerful smile. Everyone laughed happily as they ate their share of the cake. The laughing stopped short when a pink petal fell on Syaoran's piece.

"...A cherry blossom...my Sakura is watching over me. My love is with me now!" Syaoran looked at the blossom and held it up for everyone to see. He looked towards the window, and he could have sworn he saw Sakura waving and smiling to him. Showing him he had no where to hide from her. He knew, though, he would never hide.

The End


End file.
